Sintomas de una embarazada
by Kimio-chan
Summary: Una entretenida historia sobre como la pasa sasuke, en lo que parecía una noche normal, para convertirse en algo realmente desesperante, juntando una sorpresa y lo que vendrá con ella, ¿cómo reaccionara a las peticiones de sakura? Una historia muy comica, que espero les guste dejen reviews si? sean buenos conmigo :D
1. Antojos

**Después de mucho que no escribo, ya casi no tengo tiempo para nada ¬¬, no me agrada la tarea, espero que les agrade el fic, realmente no se que es, y creo que es un poco corto, aunque realmente disfrute escribirlo XD**

**pd: dejen reviews! onegai**

* * *

**Síntomas de una embarazada**

**.**

**Antojos**

**.**

Un pelinegro de unos profundos ojos negros, se encontraba sentado en el respaldar de su cómoda cama, leyendo lo que parecía ser un muy importante e interesante pergamino, a su lado se encontraba su esposa, una mujer de lacios cabellos rosas, y unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que miraba la televisión, en la misma posición que el, tratando de consultar el sueño

-ah….- suspiro la mujer

-qué te pasa?-pregunto el pelinegro sin despegar su mirada del tan importante documento

-no lo sé?-

-como que no lo sabes?-

-simplemente no lo se, solo suspire y ya!-

-hmp, mejor calla y duerme- dijo el, mientras ella apagaba la televisión y se disponía a dormir dándole la espalda

-cierto sasuke-kun, tengo algo que decirte- dijo dándose la vuelta a verlo

-qué cosa-

-bueno pues….pues yo- tartamudeo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa, mientras escondía su rostro entre las sabanas

-tu… que?!- pregunto impaciente despegando la mirada de su lectura mirándola

-bueno… creo que seremos… padres- dijo mientras escondía mas su rostro

-a padres- dijo sin importancia

-espera… que?!- dijo cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras

-estoy embarazada- repitió

-y se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunto molesto y serio "aunque en su mente este muy feliz"

-siempre estas ocupado, y no encontré el momento para decirte… estas… estas molesto?- pregunto mirándolo de una vez y cuando el vio temor en sus ojos, sus facciones se ablandaron

-no, no lo estoy- respondió cortante

-qué bueno…-dijo ella terminada la conversación, al fin momento de paz, o eso creía el…..

-y que quieres que sea?- pregunto imaginándose la idea

-no lo sé-

-que sea hombre-

-y que pasaría si fuera mujer?-

-no!, yo se que será hombre, lo presiento soy su madre-

-solo era una suposición, no te gustaría que se pareciera a ti?- dijo el despegando la mirada del pergamino

-ohhh – dijo con ojos soñadores- entonces quiero que sea mujer

-pero qué?!, no que querías que fuera hombre?-

-oh cierto!, será hombre entonces-

-pero que rayos, no que ahora querías que fuera mujer-

-ya no sé qué quiero- dijo desesperada, indecisa

-porque no esperas hasta que lo tengamos en brazos y veamos que es-

-creo que seria mejor-

-pero que cambio tan repentino- murmuro algo que ella solo logro escuchar

-que dijiste?- pregunto ella molesta

-hmp!- nada

-qué mujer!- dijo guardando su pergamino disponiéndose a dormir, era tarde era las 12 de la noche o ya de madrugada

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos cuantos minutos

-sasuke-kun- llamo la ojiverde moviendo el hombro de este para que se despierte

-que pasa, sakura-

-quiero… quiero chocolate- él se volteó ante tal petición

-y para que quieres chocolate a esta hora?-

-porque… se me antojo- murmuro sonrojándose

-no puedes ir tú?- pregunto el irritado, quería dormir

Es que…. Te..tengo miedo-

Pero si siempre te levantas sola cuando quieres ir por algo de beber o ir al baño-

-si pero.. Ahora tengo miedo- dijo poniendo ojos de borrego

-está bien iré- suspiro levantándose de la mullida cama para traer el chocolate, ni el podía contra esos ojos, solo ella lograba ese efecto en el, cuando se paro sintió que ella lo llamaba

-a dónde vas?-

-a traer el chocolate- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-pero no quiero que me dejes-

-y cómo quieres que te traiga, el vendito chocolate- dijo irritado

No lo se, pero no me dejes-

-iré por un momento no tardare- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Fue a la cocina, busco en la alacena, saco el chocolate y fue de regreso a su cuarto, pero encontró a una sakura llorando

- y ahora que pasa?- pregunto preocupado, no le gustaba verla llorar, aunque no le dijera, le partía el alma

-me dejaste- dijo ella entre llanto y sollozo

-pero si solo fui a la cocina- dijo yendo a su lado con el chocolate en la mano, sentándose a los pies de la cama

-mentira!, intentaste huir, alejarte de mi porque ahora estoy embarazada- grito

-pero que dices mujer!- dijo ya no preocupado, sino que , irritado y exasperado

- ya no me quieres cierto- dijo ella en un mar de lagrimas

-qué?, no!, si te quiero- dijo ablandando nuevamente sus facciones

-y entonces, porque me dejaste?-

-porque fui a traer tu chocolate!- grito señalando la barra de chocolate que tenia en la mano

-a gracias ñ.ñ!- dijo ella tomando la mendiga barra, cambiando de humor repentinamente

-hmp- "que cambios" pensó- si estas así ahora, no sé cómo estarás después- murmuro

-mm?- pregunto ella en forma de "que dijiste" , saboreando su tan anhelado dulce

-hmp- el "respondió" entre comillas, mientras se disponía, nuevamente, dormir

-y que nombre te gustaría ponerle al bebe si es hombre?- pregunto ella acabando el dulce, y la paz del uchiha

-no lo se- respondió sin interés- Hayato?

- si es bonito, también me gusta daichi- dijo ella pensando

-ambos me gustan, daichi es un buen nombre-

-no te gusta Hayato?- pregunto triste al borde de las lagrimas

-pero que carajos- "si yo lo propuse?"- si si me gusta- respondió tratando de arreglar las cosas

-entonces daichi no?-

"de nuevo" pensó- no!, si, si me gusta

-entonces cual no te gusta?-

-ninguno-

-ninguno?-

-no, no, mierda!, me refiero a que ninguno No me gusta, entiendes- enfatizó el no-

-a esta bien- dijo súper tranquila

-sakura- llamo a la pelirrosa

-qué?-

-duérmete-

-está bien pero con una condición-

-cuál?- pregunto por quinta vez irritado, volteándose a verla sobándose ambos lados de la frente, en señal de encontrar paz

-dime que me quieres- pidió mirándolo a los ojos

-te quiero- dijo mas tranquilo

-yo también- dijo ella feliz – y… mucho o poco?-

-rayos! Sakura quiero dormir!- se desesperó, volteo a ver el reloj de su buro, 3 de la mañana! Tenía una misión importante y no había dormido

-no me quieres?- dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-si , si, si te quiero- suspiro

-de verdad?-

-sí, te amo- "era verdad y él lo sabía"

-mucho o poco?-

-mucho…..- dijo dándole un leve beso en la frente y los labios, ella cerro los ojos al contacto

-ohh….!- dijo ella de manera tierna

Ahora si podemos dormir?- pregunto impaciente

-está bien…- "molestia" pensó el, sonriendo

Minutos después…..

-sasuke-kun-

-QUE?!- grito el desesperado, por no poder dormir en paz

-es que… se te olvido la leche, para comer con el chocolate-

-nunca me la pediste, además ya te comiste el chocolate!-

-es que se me olvido, puedes traerla?

-está bien- suspiro derrotado, tal vez con ese vaso de leche, ella lograra caer en brazos de Morfeo, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama por segunda vez

-espera a dónde vas?- pregunto alarmada

-por la leche!- de nuevo grito

-pero.. no me dejes- "ahí vamos de nuevo"- solo iré por tu vaso de leche, te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado- dijo dándole otro beso en os labios para que se tranquilizara

-está bien…- murmuro

Luego el regreso con su vaso de leche, encontrando a sakura llorando de nuevo

-me abandonaste-

-te dije que iba por tu leche!-

-PERO YA NO QUIERO LECHE!- le grito ella

-PARA QUE ME LA PEDISTE ENTONCES- devolvió el de la misma manera

-PORQUE ANTES LA QUERIA, YA NO!-

-carajo-

-tómatela si quieres- dijo parando de llorar, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas

-lo aré- tomándosela y acostándose….

-y que nombre le pondrías si fuera mujer?- pregunto ella de nuevo

-cielos que bipolar!- murmuro

-que dijiste?

-nada-

-y bien que le pondrías-

-tal vez tamiko-

-también hikari-

-escoge el que quieras- dijo tratando de dormir

-no te gusta ninguno verdad?-

-no-

-vez!-

-aggg, no me referia a eso, quiero decir que me gustan los dos, no que no me gustaban- explico

-entonces si te gustan?-

-que sí..-

-qué bien!- dijo feliz

Segundos después…..

-y mi leche? ñ.ñ-

-que leche?- pregunto extrañado

-la que me trajiste-

-me la tome-

-QUE?!- pregunto exaltada

-dijiste que me la tomara, porque ya no la querías-

-te tomaste mi leche!?-

-PERO YA NO LA QUERIAS!-

-PERO AHORA SI LA QUIERO!-

-AY PERO QUIEN TE ENTIENDE!-

-QUIERO MI LECHE!-

-sabes que estás haciendo berrinche?...-preguntó

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO MI LECHE-

-sabes que!, te la traeré y te la tomaras, así que espérame y calla-

-pero… sasuke-kun- dijo ella bajando mucho la voz , pero lo suficiente alta para que el la oyera

-QUE?!- "que estresante"

-no me dejes…- murmuro

-DE NUEVO!-

-ya no me quieres cierto?-

-mierda… ¬¬-

* * *

**XDDDDD! Que tal salió? Creo que es un poco rara, pero que les puedo decir, salió de la nada para mi clase de arte ñ.ñ**

**, aplausos, tomatazos, acepto todo**

**Que les pareció, mal final, aburrido, bonito, feo, algo!, quiero saber que les pareció así que dejen muchos reviews, no les cuesta nada, sepan que yo los aprecio (XD)**

**.**

**Cariños**


	2. Nauseas

**chanchanchanchaaaaan... hey! hola y aquí nuevo capítulo (aplausos), a pedido del público por cierto, ya que estaba indecisa si publicarlo o no, pero que va! no pensé que les gustara así que si me lo piden, aquí el capítulo y más próximamente :D**

******pd: dejen reviews! onegai**

* * *

**Síntomas de una embarazada**

**.**

**mareos  
**

**.**

-sasuke-kun!- llamo sakura, como "amaba", la "dulce" voz de su esposa

Hace un mes que lo tenía de aquí para allá con cada comida rara que quería, últimamente pedía y pedía, la "noche" que se ganó el premio fue ayer, fue la noche en que pidió las cosas mas raras, hasta un punto desesperante

**_OooooflashbackooooooO_**

**10:00 pm**

Sasuke-kun!- llamo una pelirrosa que se encontraba al lado de su esposo "de nuevo" pidiéndole algo de comer

-que quieres- dijo cansado dándose la vuelta para verla

-quiero ramen con chantillí!-

-he?-

**1:00 am**

-Sasuke!- llamo de nuevo la ojijade

-quiero ensalada de verduras- pidió

-y yo quiero dormir"- murmuro

Él se levantó a regaña dientes de la cama, fue a la cocina y lo sirvió….

-si hay, con yogurt por favor!- grito desde la habitación

-pero si es de verduras!- devolvió

-tu trae nomas!-

**3:00 am**

-sasuke-kun- dijo la ojijade moviendo ligeramente el hombro de sasuke, este estaba tan cansado que no se inmuto en que ella lo estaba llamando

-sasuke-kun-

-sasuke- dijo más irritada

-SASUKE!- grito, todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales podían, causando que el pelinegro callera rotundamente en el suelo

-QUE TE PASA MUJER!?-

-me puedes traer algo-

-y ahora que es?-

-quiero un pastel de zanahoria con berenjena!-

-Y DE DONDE CARAJOS CREES QUE YO SACARE ESO!?-

-NO LO SE PERO NO PIENSES EN DORMIR EN LA CAMA SI NO VUELVES CON MI PRECIADO PASTEL DE BERENJENA Y ZANAHORIA!-

-TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO!-

-oh si que puedo- dijo con voz baja- AL SOFA!-

**_OoooofindeflashbackooooO_**

Y finalmente termino en el sofá gracias a su "dulce esposa embarazada" que solo quería, un pastel de zanahoria con berenjena, los cuales solo habían en suna, no iría hasta allí, tan solo por un pastel, era un viaje de tres días y dos noches, que no tenía consideración?, encima eran las tres de la mañana, no iría a suna durante tres días para recoger un puto pastel, pero no cualquier pastel, no no no!, sino, un pastel de zanahoria y berenjena, ni siquiera el sabía si existía ese tipo de pastel, y si lo había debía ser horrible.

Pero por suerte hoy que ya era hora del almuerzo, oficialmente no le había pedido nada, lo cual era una buena señal, verdad?...

**_OooooooooooO_**

Sakura estaba en su cuarto, descansando un rato, pero un rugido la hizo despertarse

_Su estomago..._

Recordaba que no había comido desde hace mucho y ahora su estómago sonaba, ella e itachi-kun tenian hambre.

Si!, por cierto, la pelirrosa en honor a su difunto "cuñado", entre comillas, se decidió entre los tantos nombres PARA HOMBRE, porque supuestamente, como ella era su madre y lo sabía desde sus "entrañas" que sería un hombre le puso….. itachi

-bien itachi-kun, vamos a decirle a tu padre que queremos comer- dijo mirando y sobando su pancita

-sasuke-kun llamo mientras salía del cuarto-

**_OooooooooooO_**

Sasuke salió muy rápido de la cocina y dejo lo que hacía, sakura estaba gritado, se estaba preocupando, pero… rápidamente eso paso, ella estaba caminando media tambaleante por la sala en camino a la cocina, de lo más alegre en su dirección

-¿Qué paso?-

-itachi-kun y yo tenemos hambre-

-itachi-kun?- _oh cierto olvide mencionar un detalle acerca del nombre de itachi, sasuke aún no lo sabe_

-si – dijo sonriente

-me dijiste que era daichi o Hayato-

-no ahora es itachi-

-está bien pero como es que sabes que es hombre-

-porque soy su madre-

-pero…- sakura lo corto

-lo sé, es itachi

-pero..-

-ES ITACHI Y PUNTO-

-ya, ya tranquila-

-hmp!-

-"Hey! eso es mío"- pensó, (nada inmaduro)

-y bien que paso?- pregunto el

-es que quie….- sakura estaba a punto de caer gracias a un leve dolor de cabeza, que causo que todo le diera vueltas, pero sasuke la agarro antes

-que fue eso?-

-un mareo, debe ser otro de los síntomas del embarazo-

-hmp, y es muy seguido?-

-no cre…- y todo se volvió negro

**minutos después….**

-que paso?- pregunto ella levantándose de la cama que segundos antes el uchiha la había llevado

-te desmayaste- dijo con obviedad

-pero ya me pa..- el uchiha menor la corto

-CLARO QUE SI, TE QUEDARAS EN LA CAMA, TRANQUILA, TE TRAERE TU COMIDAD!-

-puedo hacerlo sola- dijo pero callo sentada en la cama

-NO!, NO PUEDES- dijo cuando miro como se caía – AI QUE QUEDATE AHÍ, Y ESPERA-

-pero…-

-QUE TE QUEDES TE DIGO!-

-pero…-

-QUE TE QUEDES-

-pero…-

-SH!-

-sas…-

-SH- dijo señalándola

-yo..- no termino la frase ya que el moreno, le lanzo una mirada retadora a ver si se atrevía a decir algo, lo cual no hizo

**Después de que ella comiera...**

-quiero ir al baño- solto mientras se sentaba en la cama

-espera te llevare- trato de ayudarla

-no yo puedo sola-

-no, no puedes, así que calla y espera- dijo cargándola dejándola en el baño, el planeaba quedarse pero…

-SAL DEL BAÑO!- grito

-PORQUE?- pregunto irritado

-PORQUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!... Y QUIERO ORINAR-

-sakura, no crees que sea innecesario, ESTAMOS CASADOS-

-igual sal de aquí-

-aggg, está bien estaré afuera!- dijo mientras salía, y se paraba en la puerta

-ya terminaste?-

-NO-

-apurate-

-DEJAME!-

-SOLO APURATE!-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!- grito

-SI LO HARE APURATE-

-ya no me quieres- dijo con ojos cristalinos, claro el solo supo que ella lloraba, por sus gimoteos-

-si te quiero- dijo justo cuando iba a entrar a verla-

-QUE NO ENTRES-

- TE IBA A CONSOLAR- devolvió

-NO ME INTERESA TU CONSUELO-

-hmp, como quieras-

Sintió de nuevo sollozos y trato de entrar

-QUE TE SALGAS TE DIJE!- dijo tirándole lo primero que encontró en la mano, un kunai, ¿Por qué había eso en un baño?, no lo se, pero eso fue lo primero que vio, sasuke, lo esquivo gracias a sus muy buenos reflejos, y el arma callo al lado de el

-QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!-

-TE DIJE QUE TE SALGAS!-

-PERO ESTABAS LLORANDO!-

-QUE TE IMPORTA- dijo rompiendo en llanto (ya estaba parada, y presentable a cualquier punto de vista)

-SI ME IMPORTA, ME IMPORTAS TU Y EL BEBE!-

-ITACHI-KUN!-

-si, si itachi-kun- dijo irritado – me dejaras entrar?- djo tratando de entrar

-QUE NO ENTRES!- dijo lanzándole algo mas normal, una botella de sampoo

-QUE TE PASA?-

- me odias cierto?-

-no lo hago, yo te quiero- "_no es que le gustara mucho decirlo a cada rato, pero la circunstancia lo ameritaba_"-

-mucho o poco-

-mucho, me dejas entrar- dijo tratando de ser lo mas amable y delicado que podía, al anormal en el, casi imposible, pero debía admitirlo era muy buen actor, estaba desesperado por dentro

-SI ENTRAS, ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-

- AHORA QUE FUE!?-

-DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA!-

-PERO PORQUE?, NISIQUIERA ES DE NOCHE!-

-TODA LA SEMANA- advirtió

-PERO QUE…?!-

-UN MES!-

-QUE TE PASA!?, no puedes prohibirme no dormir en MI cuarto, en MI cama!- grito fuerte

-o eres tu o yo?-

-QUE?!-

-DECIDE, O TU DUERMES EN EL SOFA, O TU **_DULCE_** ESPOSA EMBARAZADA CON MAREOS, LO HACE-

-yo lo hare-

-que bien ñ.ñ- dijo alegre "cambios de nuevo" pensó el

-sabes que?, te dejare tranquila- dijo alejándose del baño

-me abandonaras- dijo con los ojos brillosos (dejabu XD)

-no, me referia a no fastidiarte-

-me odias…-

-no, no lo hago-

-entonces me quieres?-

-si sakura, mucho, mucho- dijo previniendo su siguiente pregunta

-oh… sasuke-kun, entonces dormirás conmigo

-"cami dame el valor para poder aguantar los siguientes siete meses"- pidió

OooooooooooO

-sakura tranquila, camina despasito y no mires abajo, dijo agarrándola de la cintura ayudándole a caminar cual bebe- te podría dar vértigo-

-sasuke, estoy embarazada, no imvalida, no estoy aprendiendo a caminar, ni no tengo piernas y mucho menos probandome una pierna ortopédica

-eso existe?-

-si…-

-bueno igual camina despasio-

-QUE YO PUEDO SOLA!-

-NO, NO PUEDES, DEJAME AYUDARTE!-

-TE IRAS AL SOFA!-

-ENCERIO!?-

-QUE YO PUEDO SOLA!-volvio a gritar, pero gracias a otro mareo extremo casi cae-

-QUE NO PUEDES, NO VEZ!-

-ya no me quieres cierto?...- dijo llorando

-si si te quiero-

-no, eso no es verdad!-

-mierda ¬¬- (otro dejabu XD)

* * *

**Y qué tal?, fue muy divertido escribir cerca de la última parte, de nuevo en clase :D**

**Tal vez, fue corto y tal vez no tan chistoso pero eso salió, aun me falta bastante por terminar asi que, los que quieren continuación bueno pues, chicas no desesperen que tratare de no demorarme**

**Dejen reviews si?, quiero saber que opinan, no les cuesta nada, para que puedan leer mas personas esto y me den una oportunidad  
**

**Yo los aprecio XD **_(dato: mi frase de siempre ya es costumbre)_

**Cariños.**

**.**

**.**

**Anda yo se que quieres, deja un review...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ándale solo es un click... :D  
**


	3. vomitos y tomates?

**Konichiwa mafrends! (nueva palabra super diver, en mi raro diccionario, significa amigos, es el inglés a lo cholo XD) lo siento si es que me demore, pero no se pueden quejar, o seo creo yo, según lo que lean me dirán,.**

**Tengo algo que decirles, por favor déjenme reviews, yo sé que podemos llegar a más! Vamos solo es un momento de mover los dedos**

**Y bien, sin más el cap! :D**

**Pd: dejen reviews onegai**

* * *

**sintomas de una embarazada**

**.**

**vomitos y... tomates?  
**

**.**

Se despertó cuando los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, cuando las aves cantaban, las flores se abrían al amanecer, algunos pétalos de los árboles de cerezo bailaban con el viento… naaaa ,mentira

Se despertó cuando vio a su pelirrosa correr directamente al baño como si su vida dependiera de ello, de nuevo, él pensaba que su día empezaría tranquilo, pero si lo veía de esta manera, y desecho la idea y pensó que… no vendría nada bueno…..

-ahhh….- suspiro con cansancio

Últimamente sakura, después de la etapa de mareos y antojos súper extraños, que ahora eran un poco más leves, ya no a cada rato, pero igualmente extraños, la embarazada entro en la etapa de los vómitos y vinagreras constantes, cualquiera diría que a sus 3 meses no debería tenerlos, pero la mismísima tsunade era la doctora de sakura y les había informado acerca de los síntomas y lo que le pasaría…. A ambos….y que sus vómitos y vinagreras, no eran más que algunos retrasos que ahora se demostraban por la falta que hicieron en los primeros meses he indicios, ya que solo mostro cambios repentinos de humor y otros síntomas, en fin era lo más normal, si se presentaban estos ante ellos

Se levantó cansado y se dirigió al baño a hacerle compañía a sakura, sabía que no le gustaba vomitar mucho menos sentirse débil ni enferma, así que coloco una mano en su espalda en señal de compañía, con un leve abrazo, mínimo y espero a que termine

-sasuke-kun-

-qué pasa?-

-tengo hambre- le dijo a él cuándo ambos salieron del baño y él se la llevo a su cama, nuevamente

-pero si siempre lo devuelves-

-LO SE PERO SIN DARME DE COMER NO ARREGLARAS NADA!-

-PERO ES QUE…- ella lo cortó

-TENGO HAMBRE!-

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!-

-PUES COSINAR, COMPRAR, ALGO!-

-PERO NO SE QUE HACER, PARA QUE TU ESTOMAGO NO LO DEVUELVA!-

-lo devolveré de todas maneras- susurro- ENTONCES TRAEME….-dijo o mejor dicho grito pensando

-"que no sea pastel de zanahoria con berenjena, po favor, pastel de zanahorias y berenjenas no, no quiero dormir en el sofá"- pensó

-qué tal si me sorprendes! ñ.ñ-

-"uf… menos mal…"- pensó de nuevo - hmp –

OooooooooooO

-ya te traje algo para que comas- dijo sasuke entrando en la habitación, lo sé, lo sé, tal vez sea extraño, el gran sasuke uchiha hablando de más, pero lo que pasaba eran también síntomas del embarazo de su esposa, cosa que tsunade les había comentado, pero cosa que él se había inmutado en prestar atención, ya que se preocupó más por conseguir otro antojo y acompañar a la ojijade con sus mareos extremos, que ni caminar podía y ahora sus constantes y nuevos vómitos, ósea, en resumen también en algún momento sasuke padecía cambios de humor extraños y repentinos, aunque no duraban mucho, pero como, repito, el no presto atención, no sabe de ese tema, aparte, ese síndrome es otra historia.

-sasuke-kun estas bien?- pregunto la mujer poniendo una mano en su frente

-si porque?- pregunto el moreno, mirando la mano que yacía en su frente

-no lo sé, estas alegre?-

Lo sé, es extraño- "espera, espera, espera, yo feliz, definitivamente algo me sucede, porque cojones e porto asi, bueno basta!"- extendió el plato en dirección a la pelirrosada, que sostenía un pastel

-qué es esto?-

-como que, que es?- pregunto irritado- es tu plato favorito

-mi plato… o TU PLATO- acentuó las últimas palabras mirando el pastel, que casualmente era de "tomates", su todo.

-es tu…- 3..2..1- mierda " me desconcentré y prepare otra cosa"-

-NO QUIERO!- dijo asiendo puchero, y retirando el plato, cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña

-COMETELO!-

-NO!-

-COMETELO!

-NO!-

-COMETELO!-

-NO!-

-NO TE LO COMAS-

-SI, DAME…. OYE-

-JA! AHORA COMETELO!-

-mou sasuke-kun no quiero, no me…- pero se calló cuando el olor del pastel llego a sus fosas nasales "huele…. Huele delicioso y eso que a mí no me gustan mucho los tomates"- pensó- sabes,…. Lo probare-

-hmp- "mierda, mierda, mierda huele rico, se ve rico, y yo lo quiero, que no se lo coma, oh mierda, oh mierda, no! Se lo va a comer"- pensó alarmado para sus adentros, aunque o disimulo muy bien, aunque ella vio su mirada expectante y….

-quieres, puedo darte la mitad-

Él no sé de donde carajo saco un plato, y se lo tendió rápidamente para que pusiera la otra mitad del pastel ahí, que luego ella luego entrego

-ten-

-hmp… gracias- dijo lo último muy muy bajito, y ella solo sonrió causando que el se la quedara mirando, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír, siempre estaba molesta o amargada, normalmente era…..

"no me quieres"

"me abandonaste"

"AL SOFA!"

"me quieres?", y otras cosas más.

Volvió a la realidad- "que carajos me está pasando!"- pensó, él no era de tener mucho esos pensamientos, en fin, se dijo cuándo empezó a comer su pastel con ansias, también últimamente tenía ganas de comer mucho y muchas cosas específicas, lo cual era raro en su naturaleza, realmente quería ese paste y lo estaba degustando muy a gusto

-sasuke-kun- llamo

-qgh-u-e- (traduccio: que!?) dijo molesto cuando lo desconcentraron de su comida

-yo… yo solo quería preguntarte algo- el suavizo sus facciones

-lo siento que pasa- pregunto dejando de comer –"porque me disculpo tanto"

-quiero o mejor, me podrías traer algo de beber-

-t-dd-en-ggo pi-dsa-tew- si-rvi-entnta-(traductor: tengo pinta de sirvienta) pregunto cuando volvió a comer

-SI…. DIGO NO…. PERO ATIENDE A TU ESPOSA QUE SE ESTA CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA PUTA PELOTA POR TU PUTA CULPA-

-"oh.. Que dulce"- pensó, nótese el sarcasmo,- TU MISMA DIJISTE QUE NO ESTABAS INVALIDA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!-

-PUES NO LO ESTOY!-

-ENTONCES VE TU!-

-HABLAME BONITO O SI NO…-

-AL SOFA! SI, SI YA LO SE ¡- dijo asiendo ademanes con las manos

-QUIEN DIJO QUE AL SOFA- dijo riendo perversamente

-PUES…- "esto no me gusta"

OooooooooooO

-no!, no!, no!- grito un desesperado pelinegro- no mi colección de tomates no no!...-(XD colección de tomates)- dijo viendo a su esposa tirar todas sus cosas a la calle hacia la puerta

-HEY! NO ESA ES MI PIJAMA!-

-TU NO TIENES PIJAMA!-

-BUENO PUES CALSONZILLOS, BOXERS, LO QUE SEA-

-HEY! Ese es mi polo del-

-club de tomates?- pregunto la pelirrosa leyendo lo que decía el dichoso polo- existe uno?-

-SI… QUE DIGA.. NO- grito corrigiéndose

-OE CON MI KATANA NO TE METAS-

-O SI, SI LO HARE!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESO FUE DE ITACHI-

-NO ME MIENTAS, EN QUE MOMENTO TE LA DIO-

-EN SU LECHO DE MUERTE MOLESTIA- sakura paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo por la últimas palabras de el moreno-

-"OH1 CARAJOS QUE HICE"-pensó- sakura perdón, lo siento, yo…-

-soy una molestia ne?, me odias cierto?-

-no, no te odio-

-me quieres?-

-si mucho, sakura-

-soy una molestia?- pregunto triste de nuevo

-si..-

-QUE!?- pregunto ella alarmada

-PERO ERES MI MOLESTIA!-

-TYE ME VAS DE LA CASA-

-QUE!?, PORQUE!?-

-PORQUE SI!-

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO, ESTA ES MI CASA DE MI BARRIO-

-ES NUESTRA CASA "QUERIDO" Y TE DIGO QUE TE VALLAS-

-NO QUE NO QUERIAS QUE TE DEJARA!-

-NO ME INTERESA-

Y QUE TE HAGA COMPAÑÍA, NO ME PEDIAS!-

-LLEVATE TU PUTA COMPAÑÍA, …. Y CON TUS TOMATES TAMBIEN!-

-ESTA ES MI CASA, DE MI BARRIO-

-OH TE DIGO ALGO SASUKITO, ESTAMOS CASADOS POR LO TANTO TAMBIEN ES MI CASA Y MI BARRIO, SI LO SABRAS AHORA LLEVO TU SIMBOLO, LITERALMENTE, MIRA- dijo señalando el abanico blanco y rojo gigante de su espalda- POR ESO DIGO QUE TE VALLAS!-

-ESTA BIEN, ME VOY, PERO NO ME LLAMES NI ME BUSQUES, QUE NO VENDRE-

ADIOS!- dijo ella serrando la puerta de su gran mansión con un rotundo sonido

OooooooooooO

Un pelinegro se encontraba caminando por la calle, a altas horas de la noche, podría decirse que eran las 3:0 am y el no estaba donde normalmente estaría, en su hogar con su esposa embarazada, de tres meses acurrucándola y protegiéndola en su cómoda cama, por qué? Pues su puto orgullo ante todo, le dijo que no iría a verla y bueno pues ella, no lo había llamado y el no fue ni la lamo, como dijo hace horas atrás. "la fregaste sasuke y lo hiciste feo"- pensó para sus adentros su subconsciente

Por eso vagaba por las frías calles de konoha, no tenía a donde ir, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien

-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!- grito

-AUCH, GOMEN…-

-TEME?-

-DOBE?-

-hola!-

-hmp…-

-hey, tu no deberías estar con sakura- chan?, que le hiciste?- pregunto el rubio

-bueno tuvimos una pelea, por sus cambios de humor y problemas y bueno termine aquí..-

-y a ti que te paso?- pregunto el uchiha

-es que bueno, tu sabes que hina-chan también está embarazada?-

-hmp- "si"

-bien, pues ella tiene las hormonas revueltas y bueno ella quiso…..ELLA QUISO TENER SEXO Y YO NO LE HISE CASO, EN ESE ESTADO ELLA ES MUY DIFISIL DE SACEAR, ES CALLADITA PERO PELIGROSA Y BUENO YO COMO EXSCUSA LE DIJE QUE O PODIAMOS O YO! NO PODIA POR SU BARRIGA, ENTONCES ELLA SE MOLESTO Y ME GRIT Y ME HECHO DE MI DULCE CASA T-T- lloriqueo- NO FUE MI INTENCION TEME, NO SABIA QUE DECIR Y ESTABA MUY CANSADO, HINA CHAN ES INSASEABLE, DETTEBAYO- dijo apoyándose en los hombros de sasuke

El solo le palmeo una parte de su brazo, lo comprendía- "cuando sakura entrara en esa etapa, yo con mucho gusta le daría hasta el ama…"-pero fue cortado por la voz del uzumaki

-y ahora que hacemos..-

-ahh..-suspiro el moreno- no lo sé-

-qué tal si tú y yo….- insinuó

-QUE NO!?-

-tranquilo teme yo solo decía para irnos a un hotel..-

-NO ME JODAS YO NO SOY UN MARICA, VETE AL HOTEL CON TU ABUELA USURATONKANCHI-

-PERO YO SOLO….-

OoooooooooooO

Sasuke estaba echado en su dulce cama con su mujer en brazos, había logrado rebajar su orgullo y reconciliarse con sakura para poder dormir con ella, claro después de una semana de prueba durmiendo en el sofá, pero ahora por fin dormía tranquilo y en paz, pero el problema ahora era que la pelirrosa no se encontraba dormida, no! , al contrario estaba muy despierta con unas terribles ganas de vomitar, sobre todo porque el pelinegro, le estaba aplastando el estomago

-"o no, creo que voy a vomitar, sasuke –kun me está apretando mucho el estómago"- mucha fue su tan buena suerte que el uchiha la apretó más contra sí, y aplastan más su… tan ahora revuelto estomago

-"Kami, ya no puedo más, voy a vomitar, tengo que mover a sasuke-kun, pero no puedo porque se ve tan profundamente dormido que no puedo"-aunque se sintió peor y de una vez se decidió

-sasuke-kun creo que voy- y…..

Vómito, en la cama, causando que sasuke se levantara de golpe, cayéndose

-QUE PASO!?- aunque se calmó al solo ver a su esposa un poco mal y pálida, y vomito a su lado

-gomen sasuke-kun pero no pude evitarlo-

-no importa- se levanto

-que bien que no te moleste ñ.ñ porque… tú lo limpiaras-

-QUE PERO YO!?- aunque no termino por la mirada maliciosa de sakura,

-la limpiaras…..?-

-Mierda ¬¬-

* * *

**Qué tal? De veras que me encanta la última parte siempre, no sé pero el sello de esta historia serán los finales y la última frase, se me hace tan divertida en mi cabeza**

**Realmente no sé qué tiene mi cabeza al escribir, será un lapsus?, no lo sé pero realmente amo escribirla, es tan cómico**

**No se pueden quejar por el atraso, no me he demorado mucho y el cap ha sido largo**

**Dejen reviews si?**

**Yo los aprecio XD **

**Cariños.**

**.**

**bye bye mafrends :D**

**.**

**.**

**Anda yo se que quieres, deja un review...**


End file.
